ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lopmon (Tamers)
Lopmon is a Rookie-level Animal Digimon, and is very similar in appearance to . Appearance Personality While Terriermon is an over-confident sort, with the personality of a -like dog, and tends to make sarcastic remarks, Lopmon is shy and polite. Gender In the original Japanese version, Lopmon and all of his evolutions are male.Character Profile: Lopmon The reason he was written as female in the American dub was that it was difficult for the translators to discern Lopmon's intended gender due to his dialect; in the original version of Digimon Tamers, Antylamon and Lopmon speak with an antiquated dialect which uses gender-neutral pronouns, leaving viewers unable to discern if he was male or female, so the American dubbers leaned towards the latter as a result of his female . In a much later episode, Shaochung referred to Lopmon as a boy and tried to encourage him to use the modern male pronoun, "boku". Description Lopmon is the Digimon partner of Suzie Wong, Henry Wong's little sister. However, Lopmon was also of the Devas, and guardian of the South Gate to 's palace. When Suzie first meets Antylamon she is treated as a small annoyance (albeit with kindness and patience), but after spending some time together, they develop a special bond. When Antylamon's fellow deva, , appears and tried to harm Suzie, Antylamon drives him away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverts Antylamon to Lopmon for protecting a human, and Lopmon became a partner to Suzie. When the Tamers confronted Zhuqiaomon, Lopmon pleaded with Zhuqiaomon not to kill them. Regardless, he unleashed a blast of flame on Lopmon although in the end she was saved by . Lopmon, like the other Tamer Digimon, went to the Real World. When the D-Reaper appeared, Lopmon regained the ability to digivolve to Antylamon to help out. Lopmon's only appearance during the final battle was when Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, , and herself entered the D-Reaper to help. They arrived in one of MarineAngemon's bubbles just in time to rescue the recently de-digivolved Tamers and Digimon. Afterwards Lopmon was forced to return to the Digital World with the rest of the Tamers Digimon. Lopmon returned in Runaway Locomon but as a more minor character. Lopmon appearance was limited to her being accidentally taken by Henry instead of Terriermon (they were later switched back) and in the end when Lopmon and Suzie were threatened by two Parasimon which were destroyed by Beelzemon before anything could happen to them. Lopmon later attended Rika's birthday party. Attacks *'Blazing Ice': Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth that can harm her enemies as well as freeze them. *'Lop Twister' (Petit Twister): Spins to form a tornado that she can impact with or throw. Other forms The name "Lopmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lopmon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her most common form. Notes and References Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002